The Stayover
by TheNerdyOne23
Summary: Christian and Ana have been best friends for a long time. But it's time things steam up between the two best friends. This one sleepover will change their lives and their feelings for each other. What happens in the sleepover? How are they going to continue with their lives. Will the be together? You must read to find out ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is my 1** **st** **fan fiction which came into my mind when I was in school and a boring class was going on *we've all been there*. So guys I hope you like it and please go easy on me!**

"You seriously like this shit?" Christian asks me as he takes another gulp on his beer. We were both sprawled on the sappy green couch I loathes but he for some reason loved, watching full house. For some reason I love that show. It has always been one of my most confidential guilty pleasures that only Christian is aware of. However, he does not spare a moment to tease me about it. I couldn't care less.

Hello, I am Anastasia Steele, the senior head editor in SIP. I have cheated my way through graduation, somehow got a degree but my passion however for literature has brought me where I am here now. And I'm 25. And for the man who just critiqued one of my favorite shows turns out to be none other than Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises and also my best friend.

We have been best friends from college. I was a sophomore and he was a senior. We did not know each other before my roommate introduced me to him. He seemed very awkward and uninterested around me. I figured he did not want to hang out with me so I did not try further. However the way we finally became friends was the time I got my first job at the local café right a few blocks behind our college. When I started working there, it turned out he worked there too, so inevitably, we had to converse. But later on, by some miracle we became friends. Good friends. He was always the resistant preserved one and I was the wild obnoxious one. He was the one who helped me get my first original job as an intern in SIP when I knew I was nothing more than a big fuck up. He is initially the reason I am here today. I will always be grateful to him.

On the other hand, he was destined to success. He could work hard for hours without needing a break. He took every opportunity he got and now, he has become 'The Christian Grey'

I have known Christian for five years now and I'm pretty sure he has multiple personality disorder. His usual persona is calm, quiet and reserved; an absolute gentleman. However with me he is very outgoing and friendly. Even rude in a good way. However I have to say that Christian is a really nice and amazing person and it feels amazing to get to know him in such a deep level.

Although one thing that never fails to startle me is handsomeness. He has piercing grey eyes which and make shivers run down your spine and when they soften it seems like the most comforting thing a man could ask for. It doesn't happen a lot though. I'm just glad his eyes do it for only me and his sister Mia. He has a well-shaped straight nose, an uplifted and symmetrical jawline, the smoothest tousled copper colored hair, the sweetest (and also rarest) of smiles, and a perfect, maintained body. He has features girls would swoon for. And they do. Christian just doesn't seem to realize it. And he absolutely hates when I try to find a girl for him.

Christian is also very private about his private life. He does not open up to anyone about his relationships. Not even me. This fact irritated me so much but I got used to it.

And now here I am watching full house in his couch eating cheerios with my best friend Christian.

"Hey, it's getting late" said Christian breaking me out of my reverie. I looked at the clock and utter shock was plastered on my face. It was 12:30! Even though it is a Saturday night, I've never stayed this late in his house. He turned off the TV and I got up and brushed off the cheerio crumps in my lap.

"It is. I have to go home."

"Why don't you spend the night over here?" he suggested.

I was merely shocked by his suggestion. He never let me spend the night in his house. Even in my college years he did not let me stay in his dorm after 9. He made some stupid excuse to get me out of his dorm. And after a while I accepted that. I took in a sharp intake of breath and rubbed my eyes fiercely, exaggerating it a bit too much. He let out a small chuckle.

"Are you saying that I can spend the whole night here? Is this some kind of parallel universe shit?"

"If you don't want to then it's completely okay" he reassured me.

"Oh hell no! I am not giving up on an opportunity like this one. I am gonna stay in your house. I am gonna stay the shit out of your house"

He gave a small laugh and said, "Nice stock of words you got there. Let's clean this mess up and then we can get ready for bed"

I was as giddy as a small child finally getting the candy he wanted for so long.

Staying the night with my best friend, what could go wrong?

 **So there goes the first chapter. What do you think? Like, comment, and favorite this. The next chapter is coming in pretty soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. It feels really gratifying as an aspiring author to know you guys liked my story. So for all of you, here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy**

"Your brush is in my bathroom and you can wear one of my t shirts" said Christian guiding me to my room. My excitement faded away and was soon replaced by my fatigue. "You are going to be okay sharing a room with me, right?" Christian asked me as we both headed to his room. "Of course I am" I said wearily.

I had been to his room several times. It was really big. I wondered why Christian needed all of this space. On top of that he had another room just on the top floor. It was confusing to me because he lived alone. Why would he need another room?

"So are you going to shower first or should I?" he asked me breaking me out of my reverie.

"Uh… you go first" I said hesitantly.

"Okay so you can find a t shirt in my drawer and if you need anything just holler at me" Christian said as he got into the shower.

I made my way to his drawers and oh my, there were so many of them! Why did a guy need so many drawers? However probably for a guy like Christian Grey, a little grooming and pampering is always a necessity. I opened one of his drawers with a grid barrier holding many ties. All of them were grey. How coincidental. Well maybe not because his favorite color is grey. He has everything grey. His apartment, his house and almost all of his clothing possessions.

I pulled up another drawer. This one contained all of his underwear. He has quite a lot of them. I chuckle to myself. Most of them are Calvin Kleins. Not quite unexpected because he looked quite like a Calvin Klein model himself.

The next drawer I pulled out turned out to be his t shirt drawer. Finally! Just when I got a white t shirt out Christian comes out of the bathroom and I am frozen still in shock.

He is wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips and he is dripping wet. He looks like a complete Adonis. A Greek God. He has a perfect body and his muscles and abs flex whenever he makes a movement and water drips off of his perfect sculpted abs. He has a body girls would swoon for. It makes me want to lick every inch in his body. _Wait, what did I just think?_ This is getting way out of hand. I have seen him half naked in my college but he was very skinny. Now he is all muscle and flesh and perfection.

I quickly turn away before he notices me gawking at me and quickly make my way to the bathroom completely flushed.

Right when I am making my way to the bathroom, he drapes one arm over me stopping me on the threshold. _Oh God No! Seriously! This is the best time you could stop me. The time when I am having extremely inappropriate and illicit thoughts about my best friend. Great!_

"You got all you need?" he asks me.

"Uh…Um" I can't answer him right away. All I can focus on right now is how low the towel is hanging off of his hips and giving me the perfect view of his prominent v-line, how water is dripping from his perfectly sculpted abs and muscles, how his piercing grey eyes are looking right through me and how water is dripping off of his smooth tousled copper hair.

"Uh Yeah. Sure" I answer quite hesitantly. I can feel blush creeping onto my cheeks. I quickly make my way to the bathroom without giving him another look.

When I enter the bathroom I give out a huge sigh. _I was holding my breath all this time?_ I was taken aback and dumbfounded about what just happened a moment ago. _Was I really responding this way to my best friend and confidant Christian Grey?_ This feeling felt so foreign compared to what I felt about him through all these years. My body was responding to him the way it had never been done before. God, I need to get a grip.

Giving a heavy sigh, I switch on the shower and let warm water cascade down over me. It feels comforting but it comes nowhere near comforting the nerve-wracking feelings I am having for Christian. I contemplate what I am going to do next and not react the wrong way.

And for all I know, this night will bring no good to me…

 **So there you go. Chapter 2 for all you guy. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to follow, favorite and leave a review ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so firstly, why have I taken forever to update? The answer is I don't know. I've been procrastinating all along and I'm not a bit pleased about it. I'll try to be more regular. And I'm sorry for the short chapters *I'm new here* So anyways, here's chapter 3 :-)**

I'm taking quite a long time leaning against the bathroom door. I'm wrapped up in a fluffy white towel of Christian's which has his fragrance on it and I am unconsciously sniffing it. It smells alluring. _What the hell! What's happened to me?_ We've been friends forever and now I am having feelings for him which are totally unwelcomed. _Ugh! It's so frustrating._

I slowly make my way out of the bathroom. My hair is soaking wet and sticking on my skin. My face is completely flushed as if I am a teenager confronting my first big crush. I must look like a dork. _Get your game face on, Steele!_

I dare to turn my face to him and try to give the best kind of smirk I can manage but fail miserably as I look at Christian. He is looking at me wide-eyed and he is shirtless and his grey pajama pants are hanging oh so low on his hips. _Mmmmm. I'd love to rip them apart and dig into the real treasure..._

What the hell! What is wrong with me. Ugh!

Then I notice Christian is looking rather inappropiately at my body. I frown and look down to see what's wrong.

Oh shit. I'm only wearing that fluffy towel draped on my body. And let me tell you that it is doing a pretty poor job covering me.

"Uhhh" Christian says rathers awkwardly.

"Oh shit. Sorry. I'll go change" I say in a hurried pace as I desperately search for the clothes I'm going to wear.

I finally find it and rush my way to the bathroom. I force the door shut with a loud thud and lean against it. I am breathing heavily as if I've ran a marathon. I close my eyes and count to three and try my best to get in my normal composure. I yank on the t-shirt and my underwear and brush my hair through my fingers. Taking a deep breath I march out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready" I say witha bright smile concealing my current state.

"Okay then" he concedes, shifts to the other side and turns off the light.

I slip in the bed and I swear to God it is the softest bed I have ever laid in. But I cannot smolder myself in the comfort it brings to me because of the sexual tension going amongst us. I swear it is so thick you can cut it by a knife. I feel him shift rather awkwardly. I feel relief flooding through me knowing that he feels the same as I do.

"You're supposed to keep me warm, remember?" I say out of sheer bravery.

 _Woah, did I just say that?_ Well I guess this situation is bringing the best of me. And I also wouldn't mind Christian holding me tight. _Mmm I'd like that very much._

No, no, no. What's gotten into me? This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong, this is so right. What?! No.

Christian breaking my train of thought smirks me and pulls me to him.

I let out a deep shaky faltered breath. I feel his muscular arm draped around me. It feels good. My head is tucked right above his shoulder which is clearly inches from his face and gives me direct access to his neck. I can feel his pulse beating in his neck. My hand unconsciously goes to his defined abs and I run my hands through it. I hear him groan. That sends a wake up call between my thighs. This close proximity is driving me wild. Mmm. God.

I let all conscious and logical thought leaves my brain and I am surrounded by his senses. I want him. Here. Now. I can't deny it any longer.

I pucker my lips and tentitively kiss the side of his neck from which the pulse is beating rapidly. I hear him gasp. I kiss him again but this time opening my mouth by a fraction and putting my tongue out to taste him. He tastes good. I am beyond aroused.

I hear him groan deep in his throat and all at once he pushes me against the matress. Gets on top of me and before I know it, his lips meet mine in a rough and aggresive kiss.

I've never kissed Christian before. And now I'm pretty sure I was missing out on life all this time because I've never been kissed this way before.

He presses down on my lips with a bit of pressure. Then he starts sucking my bottom lip. I moan into his mouth. He then attacks my bottom lip with his tongue for which I moan and open my moth for him. He explores and tastes my mouth with his tongue and soon enough I join him and start to fight for dominance. And of course he wins and soon enough I start sucking his tongue tentatively which makes him groan in pleasure. His groan vibrates straight through me and travels all the way down to my core.

I am lightly massaging his scalp with my hand as I devour his mouth. He is propped up with his right arm and holding my hip with his left arm.

We both pull out of the kiss to get our breathing to normal. He is staring at me with intense grey eyes I can't look away.

"Mmm Ana" he groans and reaches for my neck.

He leaves wet open mouth kisses down my throat and sucks hard on my pulse point. I bow my head back and moan. It's paradise.

He makes his way down my throat and tugs at my t-shirt. I am not supposed to do this but I am beyond any sense of control. I slowly pull myself up and yank the t-shirt out of my body. I am not wearing any bra and realization hits me a bit too late.

I blush scarlet and cover my breasts with my hand. Insecurities come back to me.

He tentatively bites my index finger and slowly and tenderly pulls my hand off of my breast. He does the same thing for my other hand. For some unknown reason, I trust him.

"Don't hide from me. You are beautiful" he says as he tenderly presses me against the mattress. He looks intently at me and groans. Then he leans down to attack my breast.

He pulls one nipple to his mouth and sucks hard. _Oh my._

"Mmm Christian" I moan out his name.

"I want you Ana" he says as he suckles hard on my breast.

He is sucking my nipple hard and rolling his tongue over it. It is driving me wild. My nipple is lengthening in his mouth. He pulls out and does the same thing for my other breast.

I am a hot bothered whimpering mess when he pulls away. He surely likes it. He looks intently at me and smirks.

"Christian... please" I moan out in frustration

"What do you want Ana?" He asks me in his deep husky voice.

"You. Please" I beg. I never beg. But now I have a deep ache between my thighs which needs to be satiated.

He groans and kisses me down my torso and stops right above my aching center.

He then starts kissing his way from my thighs. When he reaches the apex of my thighs, he suckles on that flesh.

I thrash my head in frustration.

And before I know it he circles my clitoris with his tongue.

"Aah... Oh god Christian" I moan out loud.

He keeps circling my clitoris and it feels so good. This is sweet agonizing torture. It is driving me wild. He just doesn't stop.

Just when I am about to reach my climax he pulls back.

"What the fuck!" I groan in frustration.

Then before I know it. I hear the crackle of aluminum and then he's inside me.

"Oh god Christian!" I scream out his name.

"Oh Ana" he groans his response.

I am saturated with delicious fullness. He starts moving in an agonizingly slow pace. It is pleasurable agony. I can't bear it anymore.

"Christian, faster" I moan out to him.

And he picks up his pace. He slams into me again and again and I am euphoric in the sweet friction. Oh god. It feels so good.

Then my body starts to tremble and I can't resist it anymore...

"Chis..Christain I..I'm cu..cu.. Coming" I scream out.

"Ana" he moans my name and finds his release too.

He drops on the bed beside me and we both feel content. Now, the logical me would've regretted this decision but now I'm euphoric.

Soon enough fatigue takes over and I roll up against him and let sweet oblivion take over me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! Yes, I am not dead. My exams just finished so thought why not get back to writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter :-D

Chapter 4

APOV

I wake up to a warm sensation. _Very warm indeed_. It felt like it was seventy degrees in here and I was sweating like a dog. With a frown I opened my eyes to bright light sunshine hitting me straight in the eye. I shifted and squinted my eyes to save me from this torture. _God, I hate the sun!_

After a few seconds, I'm almost awake and I take in my surrounding. The walls are stark white. Not my old sappy green walls. This is not my apartment. No, this is… Christian's apartment.

 _What am I doing in Christian's apartment?_

Oh yes, It was getting late and I slept in here yesterday.

And just like that memories of last night hit me like a massive turmoil.

 _Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!_ What have I done? Damn me and my lack of self-resistance. I had sex with my best friend. Now what? Are we still friends? Are things going to be okay between us? Are we going to brush it off like nothing ever happened? What am I going to say to him when I wake up? All these questions piled up my head. I could not think properly. I just had sex with my best friend. That thought has still not properly sunk in. It gives me an immense shock whenever I think about it. Which, in this case, is a lot.

I need breathing space. Specially, in a suitable temperature. I turned around and found the man who provided this immense warmth. The man who is my best friend, or maybe was. And also the man who has a damn fine body. We had sex! It's okay to appraise his body now, right? He had a body an experienced sculpture artist would take forever to create and still have flaws. He had sharps edges and ridges everywhere in his body covered by God-knows-how-many-pounds of muscle. He had a body a man would die for. Still, he seemed pretty insecure of his body. God knows why

His face was a hairsbreadth away from me. His face calm and serene. Something nobody, not even I, get to see very often. His eyes closed and his eyelashes framing over his high cheekbones. His lips plump and full, closed with the parting in the center. It took all of me not to poke my tongue in that parting hole. To compensate my longing, I gave him a swift kiss and struggled out of his grasp.

When I got up he moved his left hand up and down to find me. He found nothing so he frowned and pulled on of my pillows to him. He stiffed on to it and held on to the pillow even tighter.

Cute.

I smiled goofily and opened his drawer. The one I usually use. It had some of my stuff in here. I pulled on some clean underwear and a baggy shirt and made my way to the hallway. Usually his bodyguard Jason I and his cook Gail are here. But they were on a break together. Who knew they were together? I certainly, did not.

I sat in a chair in the kitchen and started contemplating the actions I was going to take from now. I thought and thought. I did not get into one single conclusion. Damn me. I realized I liked Christian. More than which is healthy. I want him. I probably even want to establish a relationship with him. But that thought has its cons. What if we don't work out? Or what if we do and then either one of us cheats on the other or we have a nasty break up? What then? I don't want to lose my best friend. He is the one who has ever gotten so close to me. God knows I wouldn't be where I am if he didn't come along in my life. But how will it work out if we just remained friends. I like him. And keeping last night in mind, I think even he does too. Just a teeny tiny little bit at least. I mean for God sake we had sex! What now.

The only answer that surfaced my mind is I don't know.

We both have to talk about it if we have to come to a conclusion.

Now, time to plan the escape plan. I have two options, stay in here till he wakes up, talk to him and let him dismiss me. Or do the classic morning after move; flee now before he wakes up.

I was not up for confronting him so I picked the latter. I returned to Christian's room to still find him in deep sleep. I could not pick up clothes from Christian's drawer because the things I had owned in there were pajama pants and sweatshirts. I found yesterday's clothing, my skinny jeans and a t-shirt, which seemed presentable. I quickly yanked them on. Before leaving, I left a note to him which said ''sorry for leaving early, I have work and I need time to think. I'll call you when I can" and fled from his apartment.

Hope you liked this chapter :-DDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. So many of you didn't really like how last chapter ended. So yeah, I need to work on that. So I've been thinking a Christian's POV for a while. So that's what I'm going to do on this chapter. I hope you like it**

CPOV:

I wake up to the sound of a door slamming shut. It was not very loud but loud enough to rouse me. My vision is still blurry from sleep and I can barely keep my eyes open. But the bright sunlight indicates I should probably wake up now. I slowly rise to a sitting position and take in my surrounding. I'm pretty much sweating being tangled up in a blanket. I get that blanket off of my body. I check to see my alarm clock which reads 8:30. Yup, I've clearly overslept. I also realize I'm naked. I don't sleep naked. Ever. And also the pillows are arranged side by side to one another, not one of top of the other.

I look down to the floor beside me and see a loose shirt and underwear lying on the ground. That's when it all hits me.

Ana.

I had sex with Ana.

FUCK.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck

I cannot believe I had sex with Ana. No, not my best friend Ana. Memories of last night hit me (and quite frankly get me a little hard). But this I nor the place or time.

God, I don't know how I will face her. And how we would talk things through. But firstly, I need to see her face. I need to see her face to prove to me that what happened last night was real. But mostly I have to see her face because it is the only thing that will make me calm down and help me compose myself.

She always did that to me. Not to brag but I'm Christian Grey. The CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings and probably the richest bachelor of USA. Which clearly results me having sexual, or physical, relationship with women. Ana has always mocked me about it. 'You want that Lamborghini? Well why don't you suck my dick and let's see what we can do about it?' she used to say in a deep gruff voice. The thought make me smile. If only she knew that I had the hugest crush on her. The ones teenage girls have over boy bands. That is quite frankly the reason why I hadn't ever willingly shared my dating history with her. Well, not my dating history because I haven't done that for a while now but let's say my sexual encounters to be put at best. It was always to get me off. But Ana is out and open about her relationships. Sharing every detail of the dates she's been in, what's happening in her current relationships and her break-ups. She used to lie down next to me and tell me what those dickheads did to her. I swear to god if I ever found any of those bastards ever, I'd slice their dick off with a cheese knife. I also swore that I'd never treat Ana the way those douches treated her. She deserves so much better. She even deserves better than me but we're not going there.

And now, I have clearly messed up everything between us. I can't imagine us being alone together and not feel awkward. Oh I so wish we could just return back to normal. But technically yesterday was the best day of my life. I've always imagined for it to happen. And it did not disappoint. It was literally perfect. The way her body felt against me, the way she looked at me, the noises she made….

Shit that's getting me hard. I can't afford that. At least not right now. Thankfully my little friend has been a good boy and has calmed down. I smile and head to the hallway expecting Ana to be there. But just as I enter the hallway I am hit with an overflow of depression. She is nowhere to be seen. She went away.

She went away.

Not even telling me once.

She always tells me where she is going.

She went away.

I don't know why but that hit me hard. My heart clenched at the scene in front of me. Oh of course, there was no scene going on. Because there was no Ana. She went away. Probably she didn't enjoy last night. Probably she thought her and me were a bad idea that's why she went away. Probably the thought of last night was so grotesque that she couldn't stand being near me for even a second. Each of those thoughts was more depressing than the other. I went to the kitchen bar to arrange me some breakfast. I hoped I still had my appetite was still there after the shock of disappointment. In the kitchen bar I found a sticky note. I picked it up. It said she had work which I clearly knew was a lie. You know whether someone has work or not if you are their best friend. That was not a good sign. It even said that she needed time to think. Ditto on that. The note did nothing to ease the pain I felt.

The only logical course of action was to go there and talk it out with her. And given the situation. I don't think I can wait any longer.

Yes, that was it. I should go to her place and talk things out with her.

I quickly pull on some clothes and drove to her place.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like this chapter :-)**

Chapter 6

APOV:

It's been two hours since I came home. Two hours was enough to get what a foolish thing I've done. I left Christian alone. I left my best friend alone. That might be the shittiestthing I've ever done to him. I can only imagine what must be going on in his mind. I mean if anyone ever left me stranded, after probably even a one-night stand, would hurt me. And if Christian did what I did to him, it would break my heart. So much for being a best friend. I sucked at it.

It doesn't even make sense when I think about it. I mean I want him. I want him very much. And to prove my feelings in terms of my actions, I left him alone. Christian is the last person I want to see hurt. I mean I've seen him hurting many times and it broke my heart to see it and not be able to take away the pain from hi. And this time, I am the one who hurt him.

But I'm probably getting a little ahead of myself. I mean we have been friends for a long time. Scratch that. We have been best friends for an eternity and he has never shown any signs of attraction towards me. There could also be a chance that he thought that what we did last night was a clear mistake and he regrets what he did last night. I clearly dread that option. I mean I am not completely pleased with what happened yesterday but I won't change it if I could. I have started developing a lot of confusing feelings for Christian and hours of thinking won't help me solve this. The only thing that needs to be done is actually confronting Christian about it.

The door bell ringing breaks my long train. No one is supposed to come in my place in this early hour. The only person that regularly comes here is my Personal Assistant. She usually comes here around 5pm. I wonder who it is.

I open the door and guess who it is, Christian frickin' Grey. We needed to talk urgently and urgently being a few hours later when I felt right to give him a call. Certainly not now. Not when I'm an overflow of emotions and confusion, in one word, a big mess. Christian looks down on me. He's wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and looks amazing in it. Only he could pull that off. He looks really confused and a little disappointed. He has a frown in his face which is clearly not one of arrogance. Even though we're not in our best terms, he's still my best friend. Without thinking, I pull him into a massive bear hug. He seems taken aback at first but he seems to warm up to the embrace and wraps his arms around me. He is way taller than me so he has to bens to hug me. But after a while, he straightens up which causes my legs to leave the ground. I know that whatever happens, we'll get through it.

He whispers close to my ear "You left". That two word statement fills my whole body with guilt. I hold him tighter probably in an attempt to apologize.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. I suck as a friend. I get it if you wanna lecture me…"

"Shh… Its okay. Promise you won't leave again" Christian comforted.

"I promise"

Just like that we stood together for what seems to be an eternity. My best friend rocks. He's the best. He can always make it right. Even if there's a tsunami going inside me, I'm pretty sure he's the one who can calm that massive tsunami.

"Thank you" I said. Still holding him tight.

"What for?" he asked.

"For being there for me" I said.

"You're welcome" He replied.

And damn my stupid mouth for ruining this perfect moment.

"I like you"

He stilled in my arms. Oh shit. I fucked up. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi fellow human beings!**

 **It has been… how long, again? Yeah, sorry for that I had a huge exam going on which needed my full attention. But now I'm free and hopefully can drop in a few chapters.**

 **And all characters belong to E.L James,** _ **of course.**_

Ana POV:

Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT.

I still in his arms and slacken my hold on him.

He tenses up too.

 _Aw please Christian, say something witty and end this anguish of awkwardness._

But then I feel his skin stretch, which means he is probably smiling, on the side of my shoulder.

"I… I like you too, Ana" He mumbles in response after what feels like ages, or a chronicle of long lasting history classes.

His statement got me elated to an extreme .Like thousands of birds set free inside of me. Like an angry riot of butterflies raging in my stomach. Like the front of Big Ben when midnight strikes on New Year's Eve, a big explosion of fireworks and a huge mass of intoxicated people doing a poor but cute rendition of "Auld Lang Sine'

That's how Christian made me feel in this moment. Like the girls in the climax scene in a Nicholas Sparks book. Overjoyed. Delighted. All the good adjectives.

And I made my joy be known to him. I hugged him as tight as possible, nearly to a point of suffocation, and grinned so hard, he probably could hear my cheeks cracking.

He took a step back to look at me. He did truly have a face of an angel. An angel who should smile more. In that moment, when he gave me his full on, over the top smile. I couldn't think of something I've ever seen that is any more beautiful than that smile. His features bloom out so very adorably and to a point beautifully when he smiles. His straight, white teeth shining out completely and that devious twinkle in his eyes. Never have I seen any pair of eyes more any more alive and beautiful than what I am looking at now.

After looking at each other for what seems like short lifetimes, I thought it would be a good time to ruin this perfectly beautiful moment by saying the most stupidest thing to ruin a perfectly good moment.

"Are you hungry?"

His smile turns into a frown.

"I mean there's some frozen mac and cheese in the fridge if you want any. My dog seems purely uninterested in that endeavor. So what better to give you the food that my dog refused to eat?"

"Uh… sure. Sounds good"

"I know, it's mac and cheese"

"Dribble a little ketchup on top after heating it"

"You're going to ruin the taste with ketchup on. And who said I'm going to make an effort to micro wave food for you. Micro wave oven seconds are double the time taken by actual seconds. Plus, have you ever tried frozen mac and cheese? It is the most average thing you would ever taste. Maybe worse, but we're sticking to average."

"A sandwich would be nice but I guess mac and cheese works."

"Ah, Christian darling, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

"Okay then. Pass me a blanket real quick. And turn on some slow jazz. Do you mind if I take a short nappy in your housy?"

"Oh, shut up Christian" I scold.

And like that, we return to normal. we return to us being us. We return to Christian and Ana. We might have some problems but we'll deal with that later on. Our friendship has the capability to make us forget every trouble in our lives. And that must be the most beautiful thing in the universe. And we're the owners of this irreparable curse of everlasting friendship. And even more, I guess, as we have clearly broken the boundaries. But that is one mistake I do not regret about. Not anymore.

"I am not going to clean up after this" I admonish after the way Christian is eating the mac and cheese.

"Wudh dhid I dhoo" Christian looks up and asks with a mouthful of mac and cheese in his mouth.

"Multi-millionaire mogul and still can't eat right" I hiss after him

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing" I give him the most innocent look possible.

"Multi-millionaire mogul and still cracks lame sex jokes" he whispers.

"Was that for me?" I ask, mocking anger.

"Um… Maybe." He looked away and tries to hide his smile.

"oh kid, you're in big trouble now" with that, I star running after him.

He starts laughing and starts running away from me. His laughter is infectious and I cannot contain mine any longer. We run over my bed, completely destroying it and waking my dog up from sheer oblivion. He's going to be pissed about this. Soon enough, I'm out of breath from laughing and running and so we both fall over my couch laughing hard and gasping for air.

Soon, our breathing calms down and we look at each other intently in the eye.

"I'm glad it happened" he said after a long pause.

"Glad what happened?" I asked, even though I perfectly knew what he was talking about.

"Us happened, last night. When you decided to stay over" He whispered.

I look down and blush, then finally say "me too".

He looks up at me with a devious glow in his eyes.

"You kinky little thing" he smiles hard.

"Ah, shut up Christian" I break into fits of laughter.

"So what are we now?" he looks up at me and asks.

We are huddles together in my destroyed bed, cuddling and laughing about stupid things, but mostly cuddling. Turns out, this guy works out, a lot. He probably does not have any ounce of extra flesh on him. He is all abs and muscles. And warmth. And happiness. And all the good stuff.

"We are two human beings, just like we were two minutes ago, just like we were when we were born." I replied jokingly.

"No, seriously, what are we, Ana?" He asked, more seriously this time.

"My significant other" I say out loud.

"Significant other?" he questions.

"Um, yeah. Anything wrong with that?" I ask.

"No. But I was thinking more like, I don't know, boyfriend and girlfriend maybe." He suggests.

"That's the term cheesy fourteen year olds use" I admonish.

"Okay then, how is this? You're my mac to my cheese"

"That might be the most cheesiest thing I've ever heard." I laugh

"But it's cute. Let's go with that" I say.

"Good, pass me the remote, Mac"

"Not happening, Cheese"

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I thought to make this chapter simple and funny. Please like and comment. I'm desperate. And further chapters would arrive soon. Stay tuned. (I sound like those radio people. Who even says 'stay tuned'? That's ridiculous)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's my vacation and I'm bored out of my fucking mind. There's like still a month left. So yeah, hopefully, you're going to see a lot of me over the next few weeks. And also thank you so very much for all those positive comments, you guys are sweet little baby fairy angel kitten unicorns. And I love you all.**

 **Chapter: 8**

"So Mac" Christian said while we were watching 'When Harry Met Sally' while cuddling together on my couch.

"Keep your mouth shut Cheese, or I might just have to stuff your face with pepper filled paprikash" I say while playfully nudging him.

He takes advantage of the situation and takes my hand and pins them over the hand rest of the couch while the props himself atop of me.

His muscles stretch out and flex. But I pay little time to his muscle while he is looking at my face with those intent eyes of his. I remember in college, when we still weren't friends, we couldn't make eye contact with each other for more than ten seconds, but now, here we are, and I can't look away from his eyes. His eyes are a cool shade of grey, now almost turned black. It is his pupils which are dilated. Dilated because of me. That small piece of information had the ability to turn me on wildly and I bite my lip down so I don't whimper out loud.

"I do not like to be interrupted" he said in his ever so domineering tyrant voice.

"As I was saying, Mac, I was thinking about last night" he said with a cheeky glimmer on his eyes. His eyes could write stories and tales of mischief and enlightenment.

"Oh, really?" I question him ever so innocently. I know by 'last night', he means our sex expedition that occurred. 'Sexpedition' that occurred.

"Uh huh. And I was also thinking about how fucking amazing it was to feel you up." With that, he gently squeezed my left breast. That made me gasp softly.

"And I was also thinking of how good it felt to be inside that tight wet pussy of yours." He grinds into me after saying that. I could feel that he was very hard and erect. His ministrations woke that beast inside me again. That beast which inspired me to do those ministrations on him last night which led to all of this. His activity made me moan ever so softly.

"All of that thinking makes me want to do those things we did last night again. What say?" he asked while starting to grind harder into me. A louder moan left my lips when he grinded a special aching spot within me. To control moaning anymore, I bit my lip hard. To which, he groaned softly.

"Ah baby, you can't be doing that to me now, it drives me wild. Don't bite that plump delectable bottom lip of yours. I want to bite into it"

He pulled my lip down by tugging at my chin and then leaned down and pulled onto my bottom lip with both of his lips and pulling it up towards him. All the while looking at me. The scene going on in front of me was so fucking ho that I had to moan. Then he sank his front teeth deep into my bottom lip. To a point where it hurt. But that pain radiated pleasure into me. All the while my panties getting very very, very moist.

"Oh baby, that's a fucking delicious bottom lip you have there. Don't let anyone have it. Or any part of your body. Unless it is me." He says as he moves down towards my neck and starts suckling on it. Soon enough, he finds my sweet spot and sucks on it hard. That radiates a dangerous amount of pleasure onto my pussy. My pussy vibrates with excitement right in this moment.

"Yes" I say in a breathy whisper.

"Huh?" He gets up from my neck and he is panting while he looks confused and kind of horny. It makes him look super cute.

"You asked me whether or not we should redo the things we did last night. I say yes" I say, somewhat audibly. Jest because of my extremely close proximity, he could hear what I said.

"Oh baby, I'm going to make you feel so damn good"

 **HA! HA! Cliff hanger! Also, sorry for the cliff hanger. I am extremely tired for some reason and I needs to sleep right now. Next chapter would be posted very soon and would be very sexy ;-)**


End file.
